


Demain peut attendre

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Series: Original singing inspiration [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit poème s'inspirant du titre "Tomorrow can wait" re-visite du thème de la chanson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demain peut attendre

Sors toi de ta boite étroite et sans lumière  
Dehors, tu verras que tout éclaire  
Même si la nature est finitude  
Penser que tout l'est n'est pas une bonne attitude  
Les moyens naturels n'ont pas la part belle  
Viens, sors de là, la vie ne manque pas de sel  
.

Laisse toi glisser, suis le cours de l'eau  
Les projets, oublie, seul le mot est beau  
Demain peut attendre  
Laisse toi aller, continue à descendre  
Lutter ne sert a rien  
Arrête, dégage-toi de ces liens  
.

La nuit, le jour, peu importe quand  
Oublie les, tes engagements  
Ce qui vaut vraiment la peine  
C'est de se distraire jusqu'à perdre haleine  
Lève toi, sors de là, amuse-toi  
Flirte avec les limites de la loi  
.

Aller ne reste pas assis  
Chasse cet air ébaubi  
Il n'y a pas de mal à vivre à l'épicurienne  
Laisse tomber ces chaines  
On ne connait qu'un seul bonheur  
La non-contrainte quelle que soit l'heure  
.

Prisonnier d'une nouvelle cage  
Vois si tu veux tourner la page  
Une prison reste une prison  
Tu as pris ta décision  
Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis  
N'oublie pas… cette vie


End file.
